


Естественное право

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бета: daana<br/>написано между 16 и 17 сериями 1 сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Естественное право

 

  
_"И познаете истину, и истина сделает вас свободными._ "   
Ев. от Иоанна 8:32

  
  
**1.**  
  
Дверь в конце коридора ничем не отличалась от остальных – такая же черная, с голубыми змеями, переплетающимися вокруг жезла. Когами остановился и несколько секунд постоял, затаив дыхание и прислушиваясь к звенящей тишине, прежде чем прижать коммуникатор к сканеру. Он ожидал сигнала тревоги, топота десятков ног, удара током или выстрела в голову, но сканер мигнул зеленым, тренькнул – "Уровень доступа подтвержден" – и дверь отъехала в сторону.  
  
– Ты – точно – уверен? – пару часов назад спросила его Сион, злая и очень красивая. До этого они орали друг на друга, в первый раз в жизни, до хрипа, а потом она замолчала и закурила, и молчала до тех пор, пока сигарета не дотлела до фильтра.  
Когами посмотрел ей в глаза и кивнул.  
Терять ему было нечего. Ей – немногим больше.  
– Славненько, – протянула Сион, откидываясь на спинку кресла, барабаня наманикюренными ногтями по подлокотнику сбивчивый ритм. – Ковровую дорожку до объекта Децима я тебе проложу. Но на большее не рассчитывай.  
– Большего мне не надо.  
Она пожала плечами и предложила ему убираться из ее кабинета к чертовой матери, потому что разговоры с трупами портят ей аппетит, а скоро ужин.  
  
За дверью было темно, тусклый свет из коридора будто боялся пересечь порог длинного зала. Когами прищурился, безуспешно пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Дверь за его спиной закрылась. Узкий луч света от коммуникатора разрезал кромешную темноту. Вдоль стен с обеих сторон тянулись пустые кушетки с зажимами для головы, шеи и конечностей. Воздух здесь был холодным и каким-то редким, сколько ни вдыхай – казалось мало. Вдоль стен тянулись толстые провода, спускавшиеся к каждой кушетке.  
Люди лежали только на двух, в самом конце. От них не доносилось ни звука, даже дыхания слышно не было. Когами подошел к ближнему. Луч осветил обтянутый пожелтевшей кожей череп, глубокие морщины, редкие седые волосы, спускавшиеся до пола. Руки были такими же, маленькими и высохшими, точно птичьи лапки.  
Это больше напоминало мумию, утонувшую в слишком большой для нее синей больничной пижаме, чем живого человека.   
Только пульсирующая боль в ребрах и то и дело накатывающая тошнота позволяли поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле. Где-то далеко поджигали дома, били витрины, били тех, кто бьет витрины, весь город бился, пылал в горячке, заразительной и бредовой. Где-то совсем недалеко сидела директор Касэй, с сожалением констатировавшая, что смерть патрульного Кагари была неизбежной.  
– Они выпилят нас, одного за одним, увидишь, – сказал Масаока, дожидавшийся у него в палате, пока Когами придет в себя. – Мы слишком много знаем.  
И где теперь был патрульный Масаока?  
  
"Охраняют врата тьмы и словно вяжут саван из черной шерсти", – некстати вспомнилось Когами. Он посветил на соседнюю кушетку, изрядно опасаясь увидеть там такой же иссохший скелет, и вздохнул с облегчением, увидев Макисиму. Бледный и безжизненный, тот лежал так же неподвижно, как его сосед, и смотрел в потолок. Провода от зажимов на его висках уходили в стену.  
  
Пока Когами шел сюда, с каждой новой дверью все сильнее нарушая распорядок, он представлял себе, как это будет. Как он схватит сукина сына за шкирку и заставит ответить за все. За изуродованный труп Сасаямы. За перерезанное горло Юки, такой маленькой и такой смелой. За слезы Акане, за убийства на фабрике, за сумасшедших преступников, превратившихся в жертв. Он представлял себе, как разобьет о Макисиму костяшки и какое удовольствие это ему доставит. От того, на что он ради этого пошел, эта мысль совсем не казалась зазорной, неправильной, незаконной. Ничего незаконного для Когами больше не осталось.  
Теперь его, дошедшего до цели, стоящего над телом злейшего врага, охватывала злость, бессильная и бесполезная. Даже в своем поражении ублюдок его обыграл.  
– Ты не имеешь на это права, ты… – прошипел Когами.  
Макисима медленно моргнул, губы дрогнули.  
– Ты меня слышишь? – Когами схватил его за ворот рубашки. Наклонился, ловя чужой взгляд. – Теперь никуда не уйдешь.  
Макисима смотрел прямо на него, напряженно и очень серьезно. Никакого страха, который Когами втайне ожидал увидеть в его глазах. От бессилия он, не сдерживаясь, врезал лежащему под дых. Тот даже не пошевелился. Легче не стало, стало только противно.  
– Ты не имеешь права, – повторил Когами, встряхивая его еще раз.  
Губы Макисимы снова дрогнули, как будто он силился что-то ответить.  
– Ты не…  
И пол ушел из-под ног.  
  
В руках у Когами был лоскут шагрени, не больше лисьей шкурки, стремительно съеживающийся, истлевающий на глазах. Он выругался и брезгливо отбросил шагрень в сторону. В нос ударил запах разложения, мочи и дыма, прямо как в зонах отчуждения, заполненных отбросами общества, безнадежными и бессмысленными. Под ногами у Когами простирался весь город, он как будто стоял на стекле, в который упирались небоскребы, и рядом валялся крохотный кусочек кожи.  
  
– Смотри, сколько мне остается, – услышал он голос Макисимы, тихий и равнодушный.  
– Ты сумасшедший, – ответил Когами и закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. У него не было вирт-перчаток, значит, ни один чертов псих не мог диктовать ему, что он чувствует на ощупь.  
Он протянул руку – и наткнулся на чужое лицо.  
– Смотри, – сказал Макисима, хотя его губы только слегка дрогнули. – Ты же пришел сюда смотреть.  
  
 **[Файл 4055270RXS. Протокол собрания в зале совещаний Бюро общественной безопасности. 14. 01. 2113]**  
 _10:09…выразить благодарность первому отделу за оперативное реагирование на проникновение преступников на территорию министерства здравоохранения…  
(…)  
10:12...выразить благодарность посмертно, с занесением в личное дело, патрульному Масаоке Томоми за самоотверженную доблесть и отвагу, проявленную при подавлении беспорядков. Всю свою жизнь он посвятил служению закону и порядку, и мы будем помнить его за это.  
(…)  
10:15 Мы с честью проходим и пройдем испытание на прочность, хотя даже среди нас находятся слабые духом, которых преступникам, использующим любую прореху в системе, удается заразить своими идеями. Так погиб патрульный Кагари, которого Система Сибил посчитала слишком опасным для общества. _  
  
 **2.**  
  
Он открыл глаза. Город стремительно ринулся вверх – или это падал Когами, напарываясь на огромную антенну башни Нона, точно бабочка на иглу энтомолога. Пролетая ее насквозь – и спускаясь еще ниже. Намного ниже. Он смотрел в спину Кагари и еще кому-то, кто снимал на телефон комнату с кушетками.  
"Включен режим уничтожения. Аккуратно прицельтесь и ликвидируйте цель", – услышал он. Человек с телефоном резко обернулся и выстрелил в него, он тоже выстрелил – из себя, и увидел, как голова человека набухает и разлетается в клочья. Белесые брызги его мозгов стекали по лицу Кагари.  
– Директор? – ошарашенно переспросил он, глядя прямо на Когами. – Да вы же...  
"Включен режим парализации" – услышал он, а потом услышал треск, с которым доминатор обычно переходил в режим ликвидации неживых целей.  
"При-цель-тесь…" – протрещал доминатор.  
– Ну хватит, – сказал Кагари. – Достало.  
И все утонуло в зеленом свете.  
  
– Некоторые из нас ложатся сюда добровольно, – сказал Макисима.  
Иллюзий больше не было, но его голос звучал от стены. Глазные яблоки под опущенными веками беспокойно подрагивали.  
– Зачем? – спросил Когами, отходя от Макисимы, светя на стену и пытаясь понять, где спрятан динамик. Вся поверхность за проводами была испещрена мельчайшими отверстиями. От всей стены одновременно раздался смешок.  
– То же самое ждет твоего юного инспектора. Она ничем от меня не отличается.  
– Что ты несешь?  
– Рано или поздно здесь оказываются все, кого система считает чистыми. Пока мы с тобой говорим, я отдал три приказа на уничтожение и восемнадцать на госпитализацию, – теперь голос доносился от противоположной стены. – Сибил – это мы.  
  
В центре зала возник светящийся клубок проводов, они расползались, как змеи, освещая все углы. На кушетках появлялись и исчезали призрачные контуры стремительно стареющих тел.  
  
– Это всего одна голова, – говорили змеи голосом Макисимы. – Отруби ее – из ближайшего города до тебя доедет специально обученная группа подавления протестов. Как в Осаке. Как в Нью-Йорке. Как в Милане.  
– Значит, мы не первые, – процедил Когами. От того, что в его "мы" входил Макисима, захотелось почистить зубы. Как назло, не было ни щетки, ни времени.  
  
Ближайшая кобра расправила капюшон и, зашипев, плюнула ослепительным светом. Проморгавшись, Когами увидел горы разлагающихся трупов, среди которых скользили дроиды. Они проводили идентификацию и тонкими синими лучами расчленяли тела в мельчайшие ошметки. Следом ехали машины с большими ковшами, загребающие человеческую кашу. За ними – уборочные аппараты, всасывающие то, что невозможно было собрать, и поливающие улицы водой.  
Одна за другой руины зарастали сверкающими голограммами.  
  
– Один мечтатель позапрошлого века представил, что людям удалось уничтожить пятна на солнце. В то время популярная в узких кругах гелиобиология обвиняла солнечную активность во влиянии на человеческую психику. Вспышкам приписывали все, начиная от пиков самоубийств и заканчивая обвалами на биржах.  
  
Пока Макисима говорил, пустые и чистые улицы заполнялись людьми. Люди улыбались друг другу, дроиды поздравляли их с праздником и вручали прозрачные коробочки с разноцветными драже. Дымка, струящаяся из-под канализационных решеток, медленно поднималась, заставляя смеяться даже немногих хмурящихся. Над головами собиралась из голографических воздушных шаров огромная надпись: Праздник Большой Уборки.  
  
– Его герои переместились в будущее и нашли там вымершую планету, – закончил Макисима. Город поблек и померк. Когами снова стоял в темном зале. Из носа Макисимы текла тонкая струйка крови. На стене за ним проступила разветвленная карта Токио с тремя красными маршрутами, проложенными от башни Нона к трущобам.   
– Местами канализация, местами подземка, – объяснил Макисима. – Сенгудзи отлично потрудился. Доберись до выхода из здания – и никто тебя не остановит. Разбуди их.   
– Кто это сделал? – спросил Когами. – Кто все это придумал? Кто посылает эти группы в города?   
Макисима молчал.   
– Ты меня слышишь?! Твою мать, какого черта ты все это говорил, чтобы теперь заткнуться?   
– Я не знаю, – сказал Макисима. – Я думал, что узнаю, когда доберусь сюда. Но здесь тоже нет ответов. Иди и узнай их сам.  
Когами прищурился и направил свет на чужое лицо. Его передернуло: Макисима разлагался на глазах, кожу разъедали язвы, вскрывая стремительно чернеющее мясо, из-под которого проступал скелет.  
– Сильна любовь и слава смертных дней, – осклабился скелет. – И... – голос запнулся. – И...  
Голографическая иллюзия подернулась, из-под скелета проступил настоящий Макисима с измазанным кровью лицом и прикушенной губой.  
– И красота сильна, – машинально подсказал Когами.  
Карта на стене вспыхнула снова, гораздо ярче прежнего.  
– Уходи – поторопил его Макисима. – Времени мало. Убей меня и уходи.  
Когами взял его за горло. Под пальцами ожесточенно билась артерия.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Когами. – Тебе меня не провести.  
– Дурак, – сказал Макисима. – Зачем еще ты сюда пришел?  
Теперь его голос звучал вовсе не так спокойно и уверенно. Но Когами его больше не слушал.  
  
 **[Файл 857398ZP. Из отчета инспектора первого отдела Цунемори А. 15. 01. 2113]**  
 _…В день совершения преступления, 14. 01. 2113 патрульный Когами С. вел себя как обычно, не вызывая никаких подозрений в дополнительном помутнении тона. Когда мы закончили патрулирование вверенного участка и вернулись в Бюро, он попрощался со всеми и ушел отдыхать. Поскольку с 20:00 наша смена заканчивалась, контролировать его перемещения в свободное время не представлялось необходимым, однако, я не снимаю с себя ответственности за действия патрульного Когами, как контролирующий его инспектор, и готова понести любые дисциплинарные взыскания, которые представятся необходимыми. Однако хочу подчеркнуть, что, хотя трагические события последних дней, в частности, гибель двоих его коллег, вероятно, оказали на него психологически разрушительное воздействие, он по-прежнему является одним из лучших детективов Бюро. Поэтому прошу рассмотреть возможность его возвращения на службу после прохождения соответствующего терапевтического курса…_  
  
 **3.**  
  
Бежать с телом на руках было непросто, особенно по ступенькам. Сверху послышался топот нескольких ног и голоса, женский принадлежал инспектору второго отдела. Где-то за пару этажей до них преследователи разделились.  
Когами опустил Макисиму на пол, наскоро попытавшись придать ему положение самостоятельно упавшего человека, и спрятался в отходящем от лестницы коридоре.  
  
– Вот он! – закричала инспектор Такеси.  
  
Все еще можно было передумать, но Когами уже поднимал добытый в трущобах пистолет. Наклонившаяся к телу Такеси представляла собой отличную мишень.  
Выстрел отбросил ее к стене. Он, патрульный первого отдела, бывший инспектор первого отдела, только что застрелил инспектора.  
– Спорим, до четырехсот доживу, – зло усмехнулся Когами.  
– Ни с места! – заорал новенький патрульный, наводя на него доминатор.  
Лишней секунды, которую оружие потратило на опознание цели, Когами с лихвой хватило на второй выстрел.  
Они все, – подумал он, снова взваливая Макисиму на плечо, бросаясь наверх почти бегом, надеясь только на то, что остальные ушли достаточно далеко в коридор, чтобы он успел проскочить, – они все были к этому одинаково не готовы. Даже Макисима.  
  
На улице было пусто, только два дроида суетились у входа. "Доброй ночи! Ваш коэффициент...", – пролепетал дроид, покачивая огромной головой, но Когами не дал ему закончить. Несмотря на тяжесть на плече, теперь все было легко и просто. Ближайший вход в подземку, указанный Макисимой, оказался простым канализационным люком в переулке. На то, чтобы его открыть, ушли пара минут и пара пуль.  
– Ни с места, патрульный Когами. За превышение полномочий, несанкционированное проникновение на территорию министерства...  
Голос был смутно знакомым, третий, что ли, промелькнуло в голове у Когами, когда он перекатывался по земле, уходя от возможного выстрела, и поднимал пистолет.  
Раздался сухой щелчок.  
Патрульный упал.  
– Даже на час нельзя оставить тебя одного, – как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулась ему Сион, опуская доминатор. Брюки, оказалось, шли ей не меньше ее обычной одежды. Из-под капюшона теплой ветровки выбивались золотистые пряди. До этого было просто легко, теперь – стало еще и спокойно. – Что ты там натворил? Оружие сейчас наводится в три раза медленнее.  
Когами кивнул ей и указал на тело.  
– Потом. Сейчас мы должны выбраться отсюда.  
– Ты с ума сошел, – побледнела Сион. – Что ты собрался с ним – там – делать?  
– Потом, – с нажимом повторил Когами, и она не стала возражать.  
  
Только свернув из канализации на заброшенную станцию, они рискнули первый раз передохнуть. К этому времени Когами едва держался на ногах, мысль о том, что Макисиму можно просто бросить здесь – подыхать от голода и крыс – не казалась такой уж крамольной.  
– Тебе все-таки придется со мной поговорить, – сказала Сион, закуривая сразу две сигареты. Он благодарно кивнул, взял одну и нахмурился, глядя, как дрожит рука. Это никуда не годилось, до ближайшей зоны отчуждения им было еще идти и идти.  
– Надеюсь, он не сдох, когда я отключал его от сети, – сказал Когами, кивая на лежащего рядом Макисиму.  
– Пульс слабый нитевидный, – констатировала Сион, осмотрев его. – Но я пальцем о палец не ударю, пока не узнаю, зачем он тебе сдался.  
Ее термос с горячим чаем заметно скрасил разговор. Иногда Когами осекался и напряженно прислушивался, но от погони им, похоже, удалось оторваться. Сион не задавала никаких вопросов, отстраненно слушала, постукивая пальцами по колену.  
– Нам придется срочно найти союзников в трущобах, – сказала она, когда Когами закончил и закурил новую сигарету. – По такому случаю они и рейд там могут устроить. Сами по себе мы долго не протянем.  
Она поднялась, достала аптечку из рюкзака и присела перед Макисимой. Когами улыбнулся, наблюдая за ней полузакрытыми глазами. Как мало, выходит, требовалось, чтобы превратить нас в них. Макисима пошевелился и что-то едва слышно произнес.  
– А? – переспросила Сион.  
– Что он говорит? – напрягся Когами.  
– Хм. Может, он и правда повредился серьезнее, чем мне казалось.  
– Что он говорит? – Когами поднялся. Сион окинула его крайне скептическим взглядом.  
– Что "там точно было о смерти".  
– Было, – подтвердил Когами.  
– Ясно, – протянула Сион. – Это не лечится.  
  
 **From:**  maddog28@hikuaku.com  
 **To:**  sailock@hikuaku.com  
 **Subject: смолчав, усугубляешь преступление (с)**  
 _Привет, это Когами.  
Помните, мы говорили о презумпции вины? Похоже, самое время вернуться к этому разговору. Отсюда, из Оты, открывается отличный вид, вам он наверняка покажется интересным. В паре кварталов к западу от заброшенной станции Хейвадзима даже неплохо кормят.  
Прошу вас не затягивать с ответом.  
К._  
  
 **4.**  
  
В ветхой, протертой на локтях аляске со свалявшимся мехом на капюшоне, небритый и в кислотно-желтых очках, Сайга походил на скурившегося сумасброда, а не на профессора с двумя высшими образованиями.  
– Помнишь, три года назад я сказал тебе, что вляпываться ты умеешь, – он по-свойски похлопал Когами по плечу. Жест показался странным. Слишком приглашающим. Как будто они стояли на пороге профессорского дома в глуши, хотя и там Сайга никогда не позволял себе таких вольностей. – Ты меня разочаровал. Признаться, я ожидал тебя тут гораздо раньше.  
– Тут? – переспросил Когами.  
Они встретились в вонючем переулке между останками завода, которые поделили между собой два борделя и один наркопритон, и подтопленным жилым домом, где им повезло найти на верхнем этаже пару пустых комнат с целыми окнами.  
– Получив письмо, я спросил себя, хочу ли сразу слать тебя по известному адресу, хочу ли написать на тебя жалобу или все-таки для начала выскажу все, что думаю, в лицо. И я чертовски рад, что не ошибся.  
Не выделяйтесь, – вспомнил Когами отрывок из его лекции. – Если вынуждены работать в окружении потенциальных преступников – распустите галстук, взъерошьте волосы, расслабьте спину, слегка пригнитесь. Не пугайте их раньше, чем войдете с ними в контакт.  
Сейчас профессора Сайгу приняли бы за своего даже крысы, которыми тут кишело все. Сион требовала немедленно достать ей оружие, утверждая, что не этой ночью, так следующей мерзкие твари нападут на свежее беззащитное мясо. В остальном она неплохо держалась, но выходить наружу не спешила – с ее внешностью это рисковало бы обернуться большими проблемами. К тому же Макисима до сих пор не оклемался.  
– Когда у нас закончатся пайки, придется либо есть этих тварей, либо… подумать, – мрачно пошутила она этим утром.  
Все, что Сион успела собрать с собой, стремительно подходило к концу. За два вечера, проведенных в трущобах, Когами уяснил: наркотики, шлюх, спиртное здесь можно было раздобыть на каждом углу, зато чистая вода стоила дороже импортного джина.  
Здесь не проверяли паспортов и не спрашивали тонов, наняться вышибалой в один из борделей не составило для него никаких проблем, и это, по крайней мере, обеспечило им крышу над головой.  
– И уже нашел себе женщину, – хмыкнул Сайга, окинув его цепким взглядом. Когами не удивился, к этим фокусам профессора он уже успел привыкнуть. У каждого были свои любимые книги.  
– Привел, – уточнил он. – Поэтому мне нужна ваша помощь.  
– Не выкай мне тут, – махнул рукой Сайга. – Привел, ишь ты. И что прикажешь с этим делать?  
– Я слышал, здесь не все просто живут.  
– Вообще-то, все здесь живут не очень просто, – парировал профессор. – Смотря с чем сравнивать, конечно.  
– Вы… ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Иначе ты бы ко мне не пришел.  
– И зачем тебе… непростые жители трущоб?  
– У меня есть для них информация, – сказал Когами. Отступать было некуда. – И скоро появится план.  
  
Корпус выброшенного на берег корабля густо зарос водорослями, издалека его можно было принять за большого кита. На подходе к ним вышли трое, еще по крайней мере двое, отметил Когами, зашли за спину. Он поднял руки, демонстрируя, что безоружен, но его все равно обыскали, уложив лицом на землю. Работали они жестко, но не очень-то технично. Демонстрация серьезности намерений, не больше.  
  
На голову ему надели мешок – и повели, несколько раз заставив нагибаться. Под ногами скрипели расшатанные доски, один раз Когами едва не провалился в дыру, после этого за ним стали следить и подсказывать. Гостей тут, очевидно, принимали нечасто.  
С удивлением он обнаружил, что Сайга все это время шел вместе с ними. В просторном помещении, где они оказались, горел костер. Сверху сквозь прореху в палубе светила полная луна. Другого света тут не было, пока ему в лицо не ударил луч чужого фонаря.  
  
– С чем пришел? – спросил грубоватый голос. Его обладатель, большой и лысый, как яйцо, со шрамом, рассекавшим левую щеку, в правой руке держал пистолет, похожий на тот, что недавно раздобыл Когами.  
– Слышал, у вас принимают по рекомендациям, – Когами криво усмехнулся.  
Судя по дыханию и шевелению, вокруг находилась пара десятков человек, а то и больше.  
– Ты легавый, – лысый сплюнул себе под ноги.  
– Больше нет. Я сбежал из города.  
– Если ты откуда-то и сбежал, – начал лысый.  
– Что спорно, – раздался хриплый женский голос откуда-то сбоку.  
– То из резервации, – продолжил лысый. – Город – это здесь.  
– Со мной женщина, – сказал Когами, надеясь, что это сработает в его пользу, а не наоборот. – И важный свидетель. Мы больше не можем жить там, где жили. У нас с вами одни цели. И я предлагаю объединить усилия.  
– И где гарантия, что ты не приведешь облаву? – спросил лысый.  
– За нами могут охотиться, – пожал плечами Когами. – Мы слишком много знаем. Но это знание поможет вам, если вы поможете нам, уничтожить Сибил.  
Вот он и сказал это вслух. Оказалось, ничего сложного.  
– Чем докажешь?  
– Я убил патрульного и стрелял в инспектора, – сказал Когами.  
Лысый вопросительно посмотрел на Сайгу. Тот с улыбкой кивнул.  
– Вот оно как. Ну, что тогда. Добро пожаловать в Пятое Братство, брат.  
  
Первая группа сопротивления, – рассказали ему, передавая фляжку и кормя недурно зажаренным мясом, о происхождении которого думать Когами не хотелось, – закончилась довольно нелепо: нашли заброшенный склад со старым оружием, кто-то выстрелил куда-то не туда, завалы до сих пор не разобрали. Их последователи слишком рано привлекли к себе внимание властей, их перестреляли за несколько удачных облав. Третье Братство состояло из пятерых человек и самоуничтожилось путем нападения на правительственную колонну. Через несколько лет, все тщательно взвесив и обдумав, потратив немало ресурсов на подготовку, Четвертое братство полным составом покинуло трущобы, чтобы найти единомышленников в других городах и основать настоящую повстанческую сеть по всей стране. С тех пор никто ничего о них не слышал.  
– А у меня еще много хороших идей, – вставил изрядно потеплевший от джина Сайга. Все расхохотались, Когами поймал себя на том, что смеется вместе с ними, хлопая себя по колену. Раньше ему и в голову не приходило, что они – здесь – настолько живые.  
Дальше все завертелось, как в тумане – он не то, чтобы много пил, и почти не пьянел, но – слово за слово – уже рассказывал им историю о том, как покойный Сасаяма стащил откуда-то отсюда полотенце, обычное грязное полотенце, а на вопрос “зачем” ответил просто: так лежало же. Оказалось, Сасаяму тут некоторые знали, поэтому похлопывали Когами по плечу и говорили: “хороший был парень”. В кличках и лицах он запутался сразу, улыбки и взгляды наплывали на него из темноты и пропадали, еще там, кажется, пели под гитару, все хором, приносили какие-то клятвы, потом женщина его целовала, горячо и жадно, а профессора все почему-то называли Юргеном, и Когами точно помнил, что это что-то значит, но никак не мог вспомнить, что.  
  
В себя он пришел уже в своей пятиэтажке, и долго вспоминал, направо ему с лестницы или налево. А потом очень осторожно продвигался к дверям, отчаянно боясь проснуться в привычном блоке в здании Бюро.  
  
– Ну ты даешь, – поморщилась Сион; встречать его она вышла с пистолетом в руке. – Удачно, я смотрю.  
– Нормально, – ответил Когами, стараясь на нее не дышать. – Завтра переедем. Помогут.  
– Я смогла связаться с Яёй. Нас тоже объявили предателями. Она беспокоится, но пока не решается. Думаю, когда мы устроимся… – она улыбнулась, но совсем не ему.  
Когами пожал плечами. Все это было так далеко и так неважно.  
– По крайней мере, мы живы, – сказал он.  
– Ах да, еще, – Сион кивнула на запертую дверь. – Он очнулся.  
  
  
 **[Файл 5740376PND. Запись разговора с инспектором Гинозой Н.]**  
 _13:49 Директор. Я очень рада, что ты держишь себя в руках. Сейчас, как никогда, это необходимо.  
13:49 Гиноза Н. Надеюсь, вы не станете отстранять инспектора Цунемори.  
13:49 Директор Не вижу в этом необходимости. Несмотря на все печальные события последних дней, ее тон по-прежнему чист.  
13:49 Гиноза Н. Она очень казнится из-за патрульного Когами.  
13:50 Директор Он послужит для всех хорошим уроком и предупреждением. На его примере хорошо видно, насколько вирулентна преступность.  
13:50 Гиноза Н. Я не верю, что он связался с Макисимой. Ко хотел его убить, это правда, но перейти на его сторону?  
13:50 Директор Если он убил Макисиму, где труп?  
13:50 Гиноза Н. Возможно, он собирался допросить его перед смертью.  
13:50 Директор Верил ли ты неделю назад, что патрульный Кагари способен взломать Систему?  
13:50 Гиноза Н. Нет.  
13:50 Директор. Тем не менее, он не только это сделал, он попытался нанести Системе непоправимый вред.  
13:51 Гиноза Н. Выходит, хорошо, что его вовремя остановили._  
  
 **5.**  
  
Стоило открыть дверь, как в лицо ударил холодный ветер. Макисима сидел на подоконнике. От земли его отделяло добрых пятнадцать метров, но на секунду Когами показалось, что сейчас он спрыгнет.   
Бросившись к окну, Когами схватил его за плечо. Макисима не пошевелился.  
– Далеко собрался?  
Вместо ответа тот повернул голову, равнодушно взглянул на Когами и снова отвернулся. На улице опять шел снег.  
  
– С ума сошли, – возмутилась Сион с порога. – Закройте окно, всю квартиру выстудите.   
Макисима не отреагировал, как будто не слышал. Не особо церемонясь, Когами стащил его с подоконника и захлопнул створки окна. С левого стекла испарялось запотевшее пятно, исписанное единицами и нолями.  
  
– Проговорил бы со мной ночь напролет, а? – напомнил он Макисиме издевательское приветствие. – Отлично. Вся ночь наша.   
Макисима облизал сухие, потрескавшиеся губы и, прикрыв глаза, опустился на пол – где стоял.   
– Должно быть, был момент, тогда, в самом начале, когда мы могли сказать – нет, – глухо произнес он. – Но мы как-то его упустили.  
– Не паясничай, – нахмурился Когами. – Ты не актер, а постановщик своей дрянной пьесы.  
Поморщившись, Макисима осторожно провел рукой по грязным спутавшимся волосам. Отдернул руку, поднес ее к глазам, внимательно рассматривая, как будто видел впервые.  
– Зачем? Убить меня было бы гораздо проще.  
– Убить тебя было бы по-твоему, – сказал Когами. – По-моему тебя будут судить.  
  
Светлые брови изогнулись; это было первое проявление жизни на бледном, почти прозрачном лице с запавшими покрасневшими глазами и отчетливо проступающими прожилками вен на висках.   
– Кто?  
– Суд, – сказал Когами. – Когда Сибил не станет, у нас будет суд для таких ублюдков, как ты.   
И работа для таких детективов, как Масаока, добавил он про себя. Им больше не придется умирать пушечным мясом при невыясненных обстоятельствах.  
  
– Если ты не понял, – пожал плечами Макисима – ты не имеешь права осуждать. А если понял, можешь не пожелать осудить.  
– Если те, кто будет назначен судьями, тебя оправдают, я сам тебя убью. И потом они будут судить меня, – ответил Когами.  
– Дети часто бьют стулья, на которые наткнулись.   
Когами закрыл дверь в комнату, сел на пол напротив и закурил. От этой дешевой демагогии отчаянно хотелось спать, только ребра снова ныли.  
  
– Там было много кушеток и только двое вас. Почему?   
Макисима по-прежнему, не мигая, смотрел куда-то в сторону окна. Каждый раз он отвечал с небольшой задержкой.   
– Там было гораздо больше – неделю назад. Но ваш мальчик очень удачно взорвал гранату. Короткое замыкание пережил только самый… свежий. Ты хорошо его знаешь.  
– Что?  
– Рядом со мной лежал Тома Кодзабуро. Мне казалось, вы должны быть знакомы, по крайней мере, заочно, – усмехнулся Макисима. Желание врезать ему становилось невыносимым, останавливала только уверенность, что именно этого он и ждет. Того, что Когами забьет его ногами до смерти.  
  
– Значит, его тоже не брал доминатор. И на этом прокололся Сасаяма.   
По лицу Макисимы пробежала тень.   
– Кто?  
– Патрульный Сасаяма Мицуру .  
– Не помню этого имени.  
Кровь прилила к щекам, Когами едва смог заставить себя разжать кулаки.  
– Тот, кого вы спрятали под рекламой.  
– А, этот, – кивнул Макисима.   
Сейчас он усмехнется и скажет, что за три года успел забыть, – подумал Когами, – приправив это цитатой из какого-нибудь немца или француза. И будет ждать, когда его наконец размажут о стену, и не будет сопротивляться.  
– Об этом стоило бы спросить Чхве, – Макисима действительно усмехнулся, но как-то печально и не ему. – Они пересеклись где-то здесь. Чхве посчитал его угрозой для наших планов, а Томе давно хотелось поиграть с Бюро.  
  
У Когами было много вопросов. Выжил ли Кагари. Как Тома за три года, которые он числился пропавшим без вести, превратился в дряхлого старика. Связан ли Макисима с повстанцами. Какого черта он планировал делать. Что он узнал о Сибил. О других городах. Об угрозе, которая их ждет. Но Макисима поджал колени к груди, устроив на них подбородок, и потребовал оставить его в покое. И больше не отвечал – ни на вопросы, ни на оскорбления, ни на цитаты.  
  
– Ты ложиться собираешься? – поинтересовалась Сион, приоткрыв дверь.  
  
Когами перетащил спальник в комнату Макисимы, связал того по рукам и ногам, и заснул, крепко сжимая в руке конец веревки.  
  
 **[Файл 54696843WJL. Запись разговора инспектора Гинозы Н. с патрульной Кунизукой Я.]**  
 _20:05 Гиноза Н. Почему ты не уходишь?  
20:05 Кунизука Я. Я... хотела поговорить, если можно.  
20:05 Гиноза Н. Конечно. Что-то случилось?  
20:05 Кунизука Я. Нет. То есть, да. Случилось.  
20:05 Гиноза Н. Это касается аналитика Караномори?  
20:05 Кунизука Я. Да. И патрульного Когами. И не только.  
20:06 Гиноза Н. Я тебя слушаю.  
20:06 Кунизука Я. Я совершила должностное преступление.  
20:06 Гиноза Н. Что?  
20:06 Кунизука Я. Все это время я поддерживала регулярную связь с аналитиком Караномори. В чате. Ничего, что повредило бы Бюро, я не говорила, но... мне кажется, что она склоняет меня к дезертирству.  
20:06 Гиноза Н. Мы должны доложить об этом. Ты понимаешь?  
20:06 Кунизука Я. Да, я пришла доложить вам об этом. Один раз я уже сделала выбор. Я патрульная. Я не хочу в подполье.  
20:06 Гиноза Н. Ты сделала правильный выбор. Ты... хочешь кофе?  
20:06 Кунизука Я. Только не надо меня успокаивать. Они собираются перебираться на базу сопротивления. Сион, Ко и Макисима.  
20:07 Гиноза Н. Макисима?! С Ко?! Ясно. Спасибо за информацию. Ты свободна.  
20:08 Кунизука Я. Инспектор... хотите кофе?_  
  
 **6.**  
  
Каждому члену Братства полагался патрон с насечкой, некоторые носили его на шее, другие как брелок, третьи изобретали тайники. Каждый член Братства состоял в ячейке, напоминающей Когами масонскую ложу – со сложными кодовыми приветствиями и постоянно меняющимся набором условных фраз. Это позволяло расширять сеть без большого риска быть обнаруженными не готовой к осмысленному сопротивлению системой.  
  
– Они так виртуозно научились подавлять спонтанные бунты, что совсем перестали бояться заговоров, – говорил Сайга. Он был главным координатором между трущобами и центром. – А нас, тем временем, уже больше тысячи. Было больше, – поправился он, – но на эту выходку со шлемами, скрывающими коэффициент, купились слишком многие. Не лучшие из лучших, но...  
  
То, что в городе уже никто не говорил о беспорядках, Когами не удивило. Сион продолжала тайком переписываться с Кунизукой, та рассказала о двух новых патрульных и о том, что Гиноза вышел с двухдневной терапии. За одно это, – думал Когами, – Сибил должна исчезнуть. Когда-то в другой жизни они с Гино дружили. До того, как тот поехал крышей на своем паспорте и проел таблетками последние мозги.  
  
– Так что, видишь, у меня тоже свой счет к твоему Макисиме, – подытожил Сайга.  
– Макисиму не трогать, – резко ответил Когами.   
  
Об этом на корабле, куда они переехали два дня назад, знали все. Это мой арестованный, – объяснил Когами, стоило им ступить на скрипящие доски. – И я убью любого, кто к нему прикоснется.  
Связанный Макисима безучастно наблюдал, будто речь шла вообще не о нем. Ему отвели небольшую каюту, куда самые любопытные временами ходили посмотреть на диковинку. Запретить им этого Когами уже никак не мог.  
  
Идея с судом запала в душу .корабельным крысам – так здесь называли свою ячейку. Вчера они весь вечер наперебой галдели, как пойдут сдаваться, когда все закончится. Поскольку в трибунале, решили все, непременно найдется место для Сайги-Юргена, раз уж он наотрез отказался от роли главы временного правительства, то в оправдательном приговоре никто не сомневался. Немного посидеть за решеткой, чтобы потом выйти с гордо поднятой головой, хотелось всем.  
  
– Да никто его не трогает, – отмахнулся Сайга. – Мы просто поговорили. Интересный тип, ты был прав.  
– Поговорили? – переспросил Когами. Сам он в каюту Макисимы со вчерашнего дня не заходил. От одной мысли о том, что снова придется тратить время, раз за разом задавая вопросы, на которые никто не отвечает, у него начиналась изжога.  
– Изволил заявить, что сейчас опытные люди совершают глупости, а скоро честные люди будут совершать преступления. Очень лестно, когда тебя называют революционером, но так и помутнеть несложно. А я пока своим пограничным коэффициентом очень дорожу.  
– Вот как, – Когами поднялся, и уже отходя от костра, где они собрались погреться перед ужином, обернулся. – Кстати, как ты до сих пор умудрился не перейти за сотню?  
– Я собираю материал для монографии, а не готовлю переворот – ответил Сайга и хрустнул сплетенными в замок пальцами – Вот когда материала наберется достаточно, из города придется уходить.  
  
– Кончай валять комедию, – дверь каюты за спиной Когами захлопнулась, пожалуй, слишком громко.  
Макисима стоял спиной ко входу, выцарапывая что-то на стене.  
– Трагики, к вашим услугам, – улыбнулся он, поворачиваясь. – Убийства и разоблачения, общие и частные, развязки как внезапные, так и неумолимые, мелодрамы с переодеванием на всех уровнях, включая философский.  
Он отвесил шутовской поклон, едва не потерял равновесие, но вовремя облокотился о стену. Когами покачал головой.  
– Если ты действительно хочешь уничтожить Сибил, я должен знать, что ты знаешь.  
– Лондон – столица Рима, а Рим – столица Парижа... нет, не так, – Макисима нахмурился и поднес к лицу связанные руки, прикусил костяшки пальцев, напряженно вспоминая. – Чего все-таки столица Париж?  
– Париж – столица Рима, а Рим – столица Евросоюза, Мейбл, – ответил Когами. – И держу пари, что раньше у тебя не было проблем с памятью.  
– А я держу пари, что если ты будешь меня слушать, мы позавтракаем на крыше башни Нона и продержимся там по меньшей мере час, как бы ни старался неприятель выбить нас оттуда, – невозмутимо ответил Макисима, опуская руки.  
  
Через полчаса у Когами возникло ощущение, что они знакомы лет двадцать.  
Через час у Когами возникло подозрение, что всю эту неделю Макисима притворялся.  
Через два часа Когами открыл двери каюты настежь: Макисиму стошнило в прокуренном насквозь помещении. Это не помешало одному из них продолжать курить, а второму – говорить.  
  
– Очень забавное ощущение, – делился Макисима задумчиво и отстраненно, как будто говоря о ком-то другом, – когда точно знаешь, какие участки твоего мозга отвечают за обработку запросов на проверку коэффициента, но ничем не можешь этому помешать. А потом замечаешь, как зона, законсервированная под системные нужды, начинает расширяться, медленно отвоевывая себе нейрон за нейроном.   
– Тебя чем-то обкололи?  
– Не знаю. Такой записи в системе не было. Довольно легко привыкнуть к тому, что под рукой у тебя все оцифрованные знания мира, все возможности виртуальной реальности...  
– Почему на это годятся только такие, как вы? – чужая рефлексия Когами мало интересовала.  
– Не знаю.  
  
Каждое такое "не знаю" одинаково раздражало их обоих. Но все же Макисима смог вынести из сети достаточно – о других людях с белыми паспортами, которых старательно ловили все это время на разнообразные крючки, о других мегаполисах, разбросанных по всему миру, в которых все обстоит точно так же, как в Токио, о других попытках бунтов, подавляемых железной рукой системы, одной на всех.  
  
– Ты уверен, что в сети не было личного файла директора Касэй? Это невозможно, – в третий раз уточнил Когами. И в третий раз получил утвердительный ответ.  
– Вы потеряли слишком много времени, – Макисима устало прикрыл глаза, откинувшись к стене. – И я ничем не смогу вам помочь, пока у меня связаны руки.  
– И что бы ты делал с развязанными?  
– У меня сохранилось еще десятка два шлемов. Этого мало для войны, но достаточно для отвлекающего маневра. Забросить их в северную зону отчуждения, пусть порадуются. Сгодится все, что отвлечет их от нас.  
– Мы не будем использовать живых людей в качестве щита, – твердо сказал Когами.  
– У нас нет другого выбора, если мы хотим выиграть время для подготовки.  
– У нас всегда есть выбор.  
– Кому-то все равно придется умирать, – пожал плечами Макисима. – Ты же знаешь. На любви и риторике ничего не построить, кровь обязательна.  
– Расскажешь об этом судье, – процедил Когами.  
  
Утром Сион спросила, кто из них кого держит в заложниках, но он просто передернул плечами, затекшими от того, что спать пришлось на сквозняке.  
  
 **[chat log, temp.room 435]**  
 _19:17 **Poison Y.** : Я не пойду с вами.  
19:17  **CuteRunaway** : Я бы тоже ни за что не согласилась после того, как я рассказала тебе о крысах. Но знаешь, к этому привыкаешь. Считаешь такой эксцентричной голограммой.  
19:17  **Poison Y.** : Ты не понимаешь.  
19:17  **Poison Y.** : Он убил патрульного. Он стрелял в инспектора.  
19:17  **CuteRunaway** : Иначе они бы убили его, не так ли?  
19:17  **Poison Y**.: Он связался с Макисимой.  
19:17  **CuteRunaway** : Ты не права. Он не связался с Макисимой.  
19:18  **Poison Y.** : Ты сама говорила. Они спят вместе.  
19:18  **CuteRunaway** : Эй, я пошутила!  
19:18  **CuteRunaway** : Конечно, он его охраняет. Ко первый не хочет, чтобы Макисима сбежал.  
19:19  **Poison Y.** : Сион, ты еще можешь вернуться.  
19:19  **Poison Y.** : Не позволяй им разрушить твою жизнь.  
19:19  **Poison Y.** : Я тебя прошу, возвращайся.  
19:19  **CuteRunaway** : Глупая. Куда мне возвращаться?  
19:19  **Poison Y.** : Сюда.  
19:20  **Poison Y.** : Ко мне.  
19:20  **CuteRunaway** : От меня до тебя такое же расстояние, как от тебя до меня.  
19:20  **CuteRunaway** : Не находишь?  
19:21  **Poison Y.** : Извини, мне пора. Прощай.  
19:21  **CuteRunaway** : Ты что, обиделась?  
Пользователь  **Poison Y.**  вышел из чата._  
  
 **7.**  
  
Глядя на живого, пусть и изрядно осунувшегося Кагари, он вспомнил свой кошмар о том, что никто из них на самом деле не вышел из башни Ноны. Что-то об этом говорил и Макисима уже под утро. Что все это иллюзия, что они переплыли на другую сторону Стикса, изрядно нахлебавшись воды по дороге.  
  
В это гораздо проще поверить, чем в то, что первые два дня они жили в соседних с Кагари домах, что все это время его выхаживала мать Рины – той самой женщины с хриплым голосом, любовницы лысого, который и привел его сюда, как только Шусей пришел в себя настолько, чтобы заговорить.  
  
– Она не человек, понимаешь?! – взахлеб рассказывал Кагари. – Он выстрелил в нее какой-то кислотой! А она! А он! А потом она в меня! А у меня граната! И я такой думаю, да ну их!  
  
"Да ну их", – это было Когами знакомо. Это было три года назад, когда все перестало иметь значение, все, кроме цели – найти ублюдка, который сделал такое с Сасаямой. Найти и заставить его заплатить сполна.  
Тюрьмы, – подумал он, – придумали люди, которым смерть показалась слишком простым выходом для убийц.  
  
– А они! – то и дело сбиваясь, Кагари начинал заново, уже в третий, что ли, раз. – Там лежат такие, в проводах, их там десятки! В проводах! Скелеты! И стены там в проводах! И бегают лица! Они – это Сибил, понимаешь, Сибил – это люди в проводах!  
  
– Да, – сказал Когами. – Понимаю. Я взял Макисиму.  
– Что-о?  
– Я вытащил оттуда Макисиму. Из этого зала на минус двадцатом. И он утверждает, что оставил нам лазейку.  
  
Кагари еще какое-то время не верил, а потом расхохотался, толкая его в плечо. Как же мало мальчишке было надо, чтобы поверить в то, что все будет в порядке.  
  
– Так что, мы теперь и правда, выходит, на одной стороне? – спросил он, внезапно посерьезнев и повзрослев сразу лет на пять. – Прямо как этот хакер говорил.  
– Нет, – резко ответил Когами. – Мы делаем одно дело. Но мы не на одной стороне.  
  
Пока они возвращались на базу, пришлось еще несколько раз повторять, что он понятия не имеет, как они проникнут в Нону еще раз. План Макисимы был прост: он утверждал, что, подключившись к сети, способен так отвлечь единственного оставшегося в системе Тому, что доминаторы перестанут нормально работать. Оставалось только достать подходящее оружие, над чем Братство как раз сейчас активно работало.  
Когами это категорически не нравилось. Слишком во многом приходилось полагаться на человека, которому он ни за что не поверил бы, даже окажись они вдвоем последними людьми на Земле.  
  
От базы их отделяло метров сто, когда его выдернули из глубокой задумчивости странные звуки и резкий окрик лысого. Когами упал на землю прежде, чем понял, что происходит. Над кораблем кружил вертолет, яркий сноп света бил по сторонам. С берега база была окружена дроидами.  
– Сион! – заорал Когами и бросился вперед, но лысый с Кагари, не сговариваясь, скрутили его, что-то втолковывали, и кому-то из них он все-таки успел съездить по зубам прежде, чем острая боль в выкрученной правой руке не отрезвила достаточно, чтобы больше не дергаться.  
– Твою мать, – повторял он, как молитву, – твою гребаную мать.  
Лысый хмуро молчал, Кагари вызывался было пойти в разведку, но никто ему не позволил.  
Так они просидели до глубокой ночи, пока вертолет не улетел, а дроидов не забрал транспортник. Пленных с корабля не выводили, зато Когами мог бы поручиться, что видел Гинозу и Яёй.  
На подходах к тому, что осталось от корабля, в нос ударил острый запах крови, горелого мяса и дерьма. Внутри вонь стала нестерпимой. Когами прикрыл нос рукавом и пытался дышать сквозь ткань, лысый выматерился, поскользнувшись на перламутрово-розовых внутренностях. Где-то сзади рвало Кагари.  
Он шел вперед, не разбирая дороги, останавливаясь перед каждым местом, на котором еще час назад стоял человек. Их не всегда было просто найти – теперь корабль походил на рыбу и изнутри, на изрядно выпотрошенную, местами вскипяченную рыбу. Когами ощупывал впечатавшиеся в перекрытие кости, присаживался над черепом с выкипевшими глазницами, трогал жженые волосы, ничем не отличающиеся от тонкой проволоки на ощупь, но рассыпающиеся в труху от прикосновения.  
– Рина, блядь, Рина! – завыл сзади лысый.  
Когами не понимал, как ее можно было узнать среди этого фарша. Под ногой у него хлюпнуло глазное яблоко.  
– Кровь обязательна, – прошептал он. – Твою мать. Твою мать. Твою...  
От чудовищного смрада кружилась голова, казалось, вместо воздуха, в легкие попадает только кровь и дерьмо, сколько же тут было дерьма, они жили в нем и сдохли в нем, еще вчера мечтавшие о том, как новое общество назовет их спасителями, оправдает, впишет в историю. Теперь даже похоронить их по-человечески было невозможно.  
Каюта Макисимы была одной из немногих чистых, здесь наконец удалось вдохнуть.  
Они не выводили пленных, вспомнил Когами.  
Весь угол был исцарапан гвоздем, валявшимся тут же неподалеку, кривые единицы и ноли, прогрызшие пластик – 101, 101, 101.  
Они не выводили пленных. А на корабле было от силы пятнадцать трупов.  
  
Потом он хватал за шиворот лысого и орал ему это в лицо, оттаскивая от изуродованного тела с развороченной грудной клеткой, а тот все пытался отыскать в месиве патрон, потом он бил кулаком по стене, потом Кагари влепил ему несколько пощечин, и стало легче. Как они уходили, Когами не помнил. Очнулся он от спокойного голоса Сайги, объяснявшего, как пройти к месту на самой окраине трущоб, где их должна была встретить другая ячейка. Еще Сайга говорил, что в психическом шоке нет ничего страшного и это пройдет. Если бы Сайга стоял рядом, а не говорил по коммуникатору, Когами бы его убил. Он точно знал, что лопнувшие кишки с вываливающимися остатками недопереваренной еды не пройдут уже никогда.  
  
Новое убежище располагалось в заброшенной станции подземки, всего в нескольких километрах от Симбаси, где началось его недолгое знакомство с Юки. Все уцелевшие "корабельные крысы" – около двух десятков – столпились вокруг них, наперебой расспрашивая, утешая, давая хлебнуть из фляжки. Хозяев тут было немногим больше, они не вмешивались, давая пережившим облаву пережить ее до конца. Единственный, кого не было с "крысами" – Макисима – о чем-то тихо переговаривался с чужим главарем, пожилым кряжистым типом, которого здесь называли Седой. В ту сторону Когами смотреть избегал.  
  
Это он, как оказалось, их спас, – рассказывали "крысы", уже рассевшись у костра, – об облаве они узнали в последний момент, когда транспортник заметили на въезде в трущобы. Это он сказал, что спартанцам придется остаться, потому что иначе не уйдет никто.  
Спартанцами хотели стать все, поэтому тянули жребий.  
  
– Я тоже хотела остаться, жребий там или нет, – усмехнулась Сион, когда они отсели на спальники в дальний угол от изрядно опьяневшей толпы. – Хотела посмотреть ей в глаза. Мы говорили всего за два часа до этого, и она ничего мне не сказала.  
– Макисима меня предупреждал, – сказал Когами, потому что кому-то ему надо было это сказать, а больше было некому. – За двое суток. Я сказал, что мы не будем жертвовать чужими людьми, чтобы спасти своих.  
– За два часа, – повторила Сион.   
Он протянул руку и сжал ее плечо. Она погладила его по щеке. Он расстегнул молнию на ее куртке, Сион накрыла ладонью его пальцы и прижала к себе, подаваясь вперед. Когами бережно уложил ее на спальник, снял с нее высокие ботинки и брюки. Она прикрыла глаза, сплетая руки за его шеей. Они были так близко и так далеко друг от друга, как только могут быть люди, знающие друг друга без малого десять лет.  
В этом сексе, торопливом, горячем и тихом, под нестройный пьяный хор, выводящий любимую песню Рины, Bella ciao, не было ничего личного. Ни в том, как она драла ногтями его спину, ни в том, как он прикусывал ее шею, ни в том, как она вскрикнула, задрожав всем телом, и как слезы катились из плотно зажмуренных глаз.  
Когами осторожно убрал локон с ее раскрасневшейся щеки. Сион отвернулась к стене. Он поднялся, подтягивая штаны.  
  
От стены неподалеку отделилась знакомая фигура, направилась к общему костру. Проходя мимо Когами, Макисима остановился.  
– Вся наша жизнь – она так правдоподобна, что вроде какая-то пленка на глазах, – но случайный толчок, и перед тобой черт знает что.  
– Мудак ты, – тихо ответил Когами. – И Стоппард твой – вторичный мудак.  
– В следующий раз сделаем по-моему, – бросил Макисима раздраженно и пошел на свет.  
  
Под утро Когами снились рыбы с распоротым брюхом, затопившие улицы Токио. Они с Макисимой сидели на башне Нона и ловили их огромной серебристой сетью. У пойманных рыб были человеческие лица, поэтому каждый раз, когда они поднимали сеть, Когами зажмуривался, прежде чем открыть глаза.  
Это не помогло. К рассвету они переловили всех.  
  
 **[Файл 57850967GOM. Запись разговора с инспектором Гинозой Н]**  
 _09:13 Гиноза Н. Ни один из беглецов не был опознан. Однако в зоне операции обнаружили образцы их ДНК.  
09:13 Директор. Макисима с ними?  
09:13 Гиноза Н. Согласно заключению патрульной Кунизуки, да.  
09:13 Директор. Вы хорошо поработали.  
09:13 Гиноза Н. Но... операция завершилась полным провалом.  
09:14 Директор. Ты называешь провалом ликвидацию пятнадцати опасных преступников?  
09:14 Гиноза Н. Но...  
09:14 Директор. Ты к себе несправедлив. О беглецах не беспокойся. Бессмысленно гоняться за тем, кто сам придет в расставленную нами ловушку. Каким бы расчетливым он ни был, Макисима – обычный человек, а всем людям свойственно ошибаться._  
  
 **8.**  
  
– Очко за повтор, один – один.  
– Ладно... Двадцать тысяч.  
– Девяносто девять  
– Пи.  
– Не книга. Два – один.  
– Семь.  
– Четыреста пятьдесят один.  
– Тысяча один.  
– Две тысячи один.  
В голову больше ничего не приходило. Макисима демонстративно отсчитывал секунды, постукивая костяшками по пластиковому щитку с кошачьим черепом и надписью "Смертельная опасность".  
– Три, – спохватился Когами.  
Макисима посмотрел на него с жалостью.  
– Шестьдесят девять.  
– Что?!  
– Не название. Три – один, кон.  
– Что еще за шестьдесят девять?  
– Настроение всегда ухудшается, когда приходится иметь дело с людьми или даже с курами, собаками или свиньями, лишенными жизненной силы.  
– Знакомо… Кизи?  
– Близко, Мураками.  
– Это где цыплята для постановки Шекспира?  
– Невротичные цыплята, – поправил Макисима. – Вначале они пытались трепыхаться, по несколько раз взмахивали крыльями, потом отчаивались и затихали.  
  
От вынужденного безделья ныли руки, занята сейчас была только Сион, подсоединившаяся к проводам и настраивающая консоль для входа в сеть. Макисима то и дело напряженно на нее косился; все остальное, похоже, мало его интересовало. Прямо над их головой проходило шоссе, до небоскреба министерства от выхода из подземки было рукой подать.  
  
– Вы уверены, что это сработает? – подошел к ним Кагари.  
– Чем гениальнее план, тем меньше людей с ним согласны, – беззаботно пожал плечами Макисима.  
– Но нас всего четыре десятка человек. А по тому, что говорит Юрген, там тройное кольцо пограничных дроидов, способных стрелять на поражение.  
Когами с Макисимой переглянулись. Было еще не поздно передумать. Остановить группу, которая ушла через канализацию занимать позиции на подступах к Бюро.  
– Нам хватит и одного, – ответил Макисима, не отводя от Когами тяжелого взгляда. – Десять человек – и абсолютная вера.  
– Тоже мне, команданте. Лучше бы у нас было десять гранат, – помрачнел Когами. Гранат у них было всего две – и те от Сион. Рабочих шлемов Макисимы хватило на полтора десятка человек во главе с лысым, именно им предстояло штурмовать Бюро.  
  
Сибил он брал на себя.  
Это по-прежнему беспокоило Когами больше всего, но Макисима настолько уверенно утверждал, что успел устроить ловушку для единственного рабочего мозга Сибил, что ему поверила даже Сион.  
– Нужно всего лишь активировать цепь, – говорил он, – и тогда доминаторы встанут в общую очередь, потому что перестанет работать система приоритетов. Точнее, приоритетными будут сразу все. Каждый уличный сканер почувствует себя доминатором.  
  
Кто был никем, тот станет всем, – крутилось в голове у Когами. Остальные ячейки по-прежнему координировал Сайга, они должны были взять на себя роль народной полиции, чтобы избежать хаоса в городе после того, как Сион запустит в сеть видео, снятое корейским хакером на минус двадцатом этаже башни Нона за несколько секунд до смерти.  
  
После того, как дроиды будут обезврежены, Когами предстояло взорвать гранату у антенны, это должно было гарантировать ликвидацию сети в городе. Со второй – в подвал – по плану спускался Макисима. Идти вместо него рвался Кагари, но Макисима настаивал категорически.  
  
– Это глупо, – возразил ему потом Когами, отведя в сторону. – Во-первых, тебе дольше. Во-вторых, ты ее боишься.  
– Насколько человек побеждает страх, – ответил Макисима, – настолько он человек.  
Но даже теперь, задумавшись, он машинально выписывал в пыли цифру за цифрой: 101, 101, 101. Когами предложил сыграть еще партию – теперь c городами.  
  
– Спа, – начал он.  
– Лиссабон, – отозвался Макисима.  
– Аугсбург.  
– Готово, – сказала Сион.  
– Брюгге, – сказал Макисима, надевая шлем.  
– Пятиминутная готовность, – сказал Когами, поправляя рацию.  
– Так точно, – отозвался Седой, который вел группу на дроидов.  
– Всегда! – раздался одновременно и в ухе, и за спиной голос Кагари, направляющегося с группой к выходу, где уже давно ожидали люди Седого.  
– Есть, – подтвердил лысый.   
– Один – ноль, – усмехнулся Макисима. – Начинаю.  
  
Его тонкие черты лица еще больше заострились в оскале. Когами отвернулся. В этот раз, как и говорил Макисима, они работали по его плану.  
А также плану внутри плана, о котором никто, кроме них двоих, не знал. Согласно ему, Когами должен был задержать группу, идущую к Бюро, чтобы они ворвались в здание на пару минут позже. Благодаря этому и шлемам противник должен был решить, что именно удар по Ноне – отвлекающий, и бросить все силы к Бюро.  
Они долго спорили: Когами утверждал, что шлемы в первую очередь понадобятся в схватке с дроидами у министерства, но на вопрос, с кого же они будут копировать чистый паспорт, ответить ему было нечем.  
  
– Есть! – воскликнул Макисима.  
– Группа Фобос, пошли, – скомандовал Когами и побежал к выходу. Уже выбираясь по лестнице на поверхность, он отдал приказ выходить на Бюро группе Деймос.  
– Кровь обязательна, – пробормотал он.  
– Что? – переспросил мальчишка, то ли Едзи, то ли Сато, который вместе с ним в группе Марс должен был подниматься на крышу.  
– Ничего, – отмахнулся Когами, вылезая через открытый группой Фобос люк и устремляясь вперед.  
  
– Херня! – заорал в ухо Седой. – Стреляют!  
  
Ступеньки, ведущие к небоскребу, были залиты кровью. То и дело сверкал синий луч, рассекая очередное тело. Уцелевшие держали оборону, укрываясь за простреленными дроидами.  
На глазах Когами Седому снесло полчерепа.  
  
– Какого черта?! – воскликнул кто-то сзади.  
– Не отвлекайтесь! – заорал Когами. – Прорвемся!  
  
Теперь уже было неважно, не справился Макисима или соврал, и у него был свой план внутри плана внутри плана. Когами должен был во что бы то ни стало добежать до крыши. Стреляя, прикрываясь железками и телами, сбивая дроидов, как кегли, посылая вперед себя Едзи-или-Сато и пробегая, пока синий луч распиливает его напополам. Часть дроидов развернулась и поспешила к Бюро, но о том, что они стреляют в полную силу, Когами предупредил группу Деймос, только прорвавшись в здание.  
  
Уже на лестнице рация ожила – странным треском и едва слышными голосами, как будто кто-то вынул ее из уха и бросил.  
– Не… сдавайся! – раздался голос, похожий на голос Яёй.  
– А иначе что? – спросила Сион, ее было слышно чуть лучше. – Ты в меня выстрелишь?  
– Опусти… режиме уничтожения! – крикнула Яёй.  
Сион рассмеялась, раздался шум и крик Яёй, потом оглушительный треск, и стало совсем тихо.  
  
Когами выругался и продолжил подниматься по лестнице. Вместе с ним удалось прорваться только Кагари, но к тридцатому этажу и он начал отставать.  
– Я задержу их, беги! – крикнул он, сжимая кровоточащее плечо.  
Рану следовало перевязать, но впереди было еще шестьдесят этажей. Потом я сдамся, – сказал себе Когами. – Потом я за все это отвечу.  
  
 **[Файл 604739387FJT. Запись разговора с инспектором Цунемори А.]**  
 _16:32 Цунемори А. Я просто хочу, чтобы у него был шанс вернуться. Я обещаю вам, он исправится. Он ведь хороший детектив!  
16:32 Директор. Но встал на дурной путь. Тебе придется это принять.  
16:32 Цунемори А. Он не мог связаться с Макисимой по-настоящему. Все это какой-то план. Поверьте мне. Он ненавидит Макисиму, он...  
16:32 Директор. Скоро ты сама все увидишь.  
16:33 Цунемори А. Это вы увидите. Когами никогда бы нас не предал.  
16:33 Директор. Если ты сможешь убедить его пройти терапию, возможно, его коэффицент будет сочтен достаточно низким для возвращения на работу.  
16:33 Цунемори А. Конечно! Когда мы начинаем?  
16:33 Директор. Как только ты будешь готова.  
16:34 Цунемори А. Я готова. Только родителям не говорите._

 **9.**  
  
– Бросай оружие, – заорал Гиноза. – Руки за голову. Ты арестован, Когами Синья.  
– С дороги, – прошипел Когами в ответ.  
– Твой коэффициент зашкаливает за четыреста, – по лбу Гинозы катился пот, рука дрожала. Их разделяло несколько ступенек. Если отвлечь его и броситься в сторону, – прикинул Когами, – есть все шансы.  
– И что, – осклабился он, – Ты меня застрелишь? С самого начала у нас с тобой к этому шло.  
– Не смей так говорить! – Гиноза по-прежнему целился ему в грудь. – Это ты во всем виноват. Ты не пошел на коррекцию, ты скатился в патрульные, ты всех нас предал!  
– Зато я не предал себя. А ты? Сион, твой отец – не слишком ли много трупов на вашей совести, а?  
– Не смей! – заорал Гиноза, и вдруг все вокруг стало остро-зеленым, в каждую мышцу впилось по тысяче мелких жгучих игл, Когами скрутило, и, падая и рассекая бровь о ступеньку, он с сожалением подумал: не успел.  
  
Туман рассеивался. Кто-то бил его по щекам. Кто-то со светлыми волосами и очень злым лицом.  
– Ты, – сказал Когами, пытаясь сесть. – Сукин ты сын, ты что, использовал гранату?  
Макисима поддержал его за плечо и тут же отстранился. Гиноза валялся рядом, уже без доминатора.  
– В данном случае она показалась мне уместнее дипломатического подхода, – заметил он, отстраняясь.  
– Да ты ебанулся! – набросился на него Когами, едва поднявшись. – Мы же, блядь, договаривались! Ты послал на смерть всех этих ребят, ты проебал гранату, какого хрена ты творишь, все мозги выкипели?! – он схватил Макисиму за отвороты куртки и приложил спиной к стене. – Ты совсем поехал на этой своей сраной комнате, можно подумать, неделя под проводами, ты из-за этого собираешься нам все похерить?  
– Хватит, – тихо сказал Макисима и резко сбросил с себя его руки. Шагнул в сторону. – Мы теряем время.  
– Какого хера доминаторы работали?  
– Я не знаю. У меня все получилось. Просто потенциал системы оказался больше. Мы чего-то не учли.  
– Мы чего-то не учли?! Не ври мне хотя бы сейчас, твою мать! – Когами попытался снова развернуть его к себе, но Макисима жестко ударил его по руке.  
– Я никогда тебе не врал. Если мы повредим антенну, с подвалом разберемся и без гранаты.  
Когами пожал плечами, утер кровь с лица и продолжил подъем.  
  
Откидывая крышку люка, ведущего наверх, он ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но не Акане. Или наоборот, именно ее он все это время и ожидал.  
Инспектор целилась в люк доминатором, сжав колени и губы, вздрагивая от холода.  
– Стрелять будешь? – спросил Когами.  
– Не знаю. – По ее щеке текла слеза. – У тебя 512.  
– Отдай гранату, – тихо сказал Макисима сзади. Вместо этого Когами сжал ее покрепче и выбрался наружу. Макисима поднялся за ним.  
– Значит, это правда, – сглотнула Акане. – Я не хотела в это верить. Я не знала, что думать, но не хотела.  
– Это неправда. Все, что они вам рассказывают – это неправда, – сказал Когами.  
– Вы пришли сюда вдвоем. С ним, – она с отвращением кивнула на Макисиму. Тот смотрел на нее, прищурившись, ноздри подрагивали при каждом вдохе, он был похож на зверя, готового к прыжку. Когами направил на него пистолет.  
– Не смей. Ты не станешь причинять ей вред, ясно?  
Макисима медленно повернул к нему голову.  
– Она этого стоит?  
– Она всего этого стоит. Она – и все они, те, ради кого мы это делаем, – Когами повернулся к Акане. Она едва удерживала доминатор в дрожащих руках.  
– Там, внизу – подвал, инспектор Цунемори. На минус двадцатом этаже, засекреченный объект Децима. Он весь заставлен кушетками. На них лежат люди, похожие на скелеты. Прямо сейчас, пока мы с тобой говорим, видео, снятое в этом подвале, копирует себя на десятки серверов, выводит себя на уличные голопроекторы и экраны персональных терминалов. Сейчас каждый житель Токио узнает, что непогрешимая система Сибил – это несколько десятков человеческих мозгов, соединенных проводами.  
– И что? – спросила Акане.  
– Я тебе обещаю, что не причиню ей вреда, – сказал Макисима и пошел вперед.  
– Стой! – рявкнул Когами.  
– Если не веришь – стреляй, – бросил Макисима, не останавливаясь.  
Акане вскинула доминатор и попятилась.  
– Когами! – крикнула она.  
– Стой, твою мать!  
Затылок Макисимы был у него на прицеле. Тот только ускорил шаг.  
– Не подходи! – Акане направила на Макисиму доминатор, который, разумеется, не стрелял. Спусковой крючок под пальцем Когами был мокрым от пота. Надавить на него Когами так и не смог.  
Оказавшись рядом с Акане, Макисима резко выбросил руку вперед. Пальцы прошли сквозь ее шею, как нож сквозь масло.  
– Она внизу, – сказал Макисима. – Она на моем месте внизу.  
– И что? – повторила Акане. Больше не обращая внимания на Макисиму, она опустила доминатор и пошла к Когами.  
– Взрывай! – крикнул ему Макисима.  
– Ты пошла на это добровольно, – тихо, до сих пор не веря своим глазам, сказал Когами. – Ты.  
– Директор Дзёсей меня попросила. Она объяснила, что иначе он добьется своего и в городе начнется хаос.  
– Директор – не человек, – сказал Когами.  
– Конечно, нет. Она мне показала. Директор Бюро не может быть человеком.  
– Что?  
– Система не идеальна, но она постоянно отлаживается. Мы должны поддерживать порядок.  
– Кто такие вы?  
Она улыбнулась.  
– Люди, которые верят в людей. Ничего не изменилось. Рано или поздно мы сможем вылечить всех. Прошло всего двадцать лет – и посмотри, как упала преступность.  
– И преступниками считают пятилетних детей, – сказал Когами.  
– Да, но скоро такие просто перестанут рождаться. Таблетки станут не нужны.  
– Взрывай, – с нажимом произнес Макисима. – У нас мало времени.  
Когами обошел Акане и направился к антенне, то и дело оглядываясь.  
– Теперь он играет в тебя, – грустно сказала Акане. – Сейчас он говорит, что хочет освободить город. Но города ему мало, потом он скажет, что хочет освободить мир. Он хочет разрушить все, что огромным трудом и огромными жертвами строилось десятилетия. Он готов уничтожить сотни, тысячи людей – лишь бы в мире снова не было мира.  
Когами вспомнил, как заканчивал курсы. Как впервые увидел патрульных. Как познакомился с Гинозой. Быть детективом он мечтал с детства, он пошел на социологию, потому что это казалось ему необходимым для работы, он ни секунды не колебался, сдав экзамены и получив допуск к работе в Бюро.  
– Я хочу, чтобы в мире снова были суды, – сказал Когами.  
– Вспомни историю, – возразила Акане. – Суды ошибались миллионы раз. Сколько невинных людей пострадали из-за судебных ошибок. Сколько виновных смогли выйти на свободу. Если суд его оправдает, – кивнула она на Макисиму, – ты не поверишь суду. Ты устроишь самосуд. Этим все заканчивается. А что ты сделаешь, если суд после этого оправдает тебя?  
Его душили слова, свои и чужие. Его душил чужой взгляд, сверлящий и требующий. Его душила грустная улыбка на лице Акане, такая настоящая. Воздуха было слишком мало, холодного и пресного, как будто они действительно никуда так и не вышли из чертова подвала. Что, если все это было простой галлюцинацией? Что, если все это время Макисима водил его за нос, не позволяя себя убить?  
– Подумай о тысячах людей, которые каждый день ходят на работу, – Акане подошла совсем близко, настолько безупречно оцифрованная, что можно было рассмотреть, как ветер колышет ее волосы. – Таких, как Юки. Она выросла в мире, где можно не закрывать двери. Она выросла с уверенностью в завтрашнем дне. Она…  
Когами подумал о людях, разрезанных синими лучами на подходах к башне Нона. О лысом, который так и не нашел патрона Рины. О Сион, которая плакала, уткнувшись лицом в тряпье. Бросая гранату себе под ноги, он успел увидеть, как в открытом люке появляются люди с доминаторами.  
Что-то кричала Акане, но зеленые иглы уже впились в него, затмевая все остальное, и в этот раз Когами был им искренне рад.   
  
 **Tracing route to Tokyo-City [000.000.000.015]  
* * * Request timed out.  
* * * Request timed out.  
!H !H !H Request timed out.  
!H !H !H Request timed out.  
!H !H !H Request timed out.  
!H !H !H Request timed out.  
!H !H !H Request timed out.  
!H !H !H Request timed out.  
Trace complete.  
System error. Tokyo-City [000.000.000.015] is unavailable.  
Confirm debugging process.  
Debugging process confirmed.  
Sending debuggers...**

**10.  
  
** Рассвет наступил совсем как в том кошмаре, только без сетей и рыбы. Сквозь прореху тяжелых серых облаков пробивались первые красные лучи. Все выжившие, кроме них, были ранены. Сайга, появившийся как нельзя более кстати, распределял свежие силы. Откуда-то нашлись мегафоны, через которые пока что, за неимением сети, о переменах информировали население. Город сжался в комок, ошарашенный и ничего не понимающий, но первые добровольцы уже пришли к Бюро, и профессор назвал это хорошим знаком.  
– Теперь настоящие выборы, что ли, будут? – спросил Кагари, когда они закончили разводить арестованных по камерам. Яёй молча плакала, в одной камере с ней оставили освобожденную из-под проводов Акане, заявившую Когами, что она никогда ему этого не простит; Гиноза, вырвавшись, попытался застрелиться, но доминатор не работал. Ни один доминатор в городе больше не работал. На границах зон отчуждения спешно выставляли усиленные патрули, пока в трущобах не поняли, что произошло.  
– Не раньше, чем мы отобьемся. Но мы отобьемся, – ответил ему Когами.  
– Конечно, отобьемся, – хмыкнул Кагари. Когами приобнял его и отвел в медблок, где раненые лежали даже на полу.  
Кроме комнаты с кушетками, на минус двадцатом этаже они нашли комнату с экранами. Экранов было 48, каждый с подписью. Лондон. Брюссель. Рим. Милан. Берлин. Осака. Нью-Йорк.  
  
Макисима попросил у него сигарету и долго мял ее в пальцах, прежде чем поджечь.  
– Сперва противно, – откашлявшись, сказал он, – Потом закружится голова, потом можно и втянуться.  
– Сколько их было, там, где ты видел – тех, кто подавлял бунты в отключенных городах?  
– Много. Но мы знаем, что они придут. А они не знают, что мы об этом знаем. Перечитай Че Гевару и Сунь Цзы.  
– Она сама согласилась лечь под шлем, – сказал Когами. – Мне страшно от того, сколько их там таких. Чистых, невинных и готовых.  
– Мне тоже, – кивнул Макисима и, затянувшись, сделал еще один шаг вперед. Теперь он стоял на самом краю крыши. Ветер трепал его волосы и одежду, но он, казалось, не чувствовал холода – ожесточенно глядел на море, как будто пытался рассмотреть идущие на них корабли.  
– Что, если в прошлом веке, когда еще не победили рак, больной саркомой бредит миром, пораженным опухолью? – спросил он.  
– А бабочке снится, что она Розенкранц. Мы не сможем этого проверить – и не вздумай...  
– Мне все равно, – пожал плечами Макисима. – С меня хватит. Говоря откровенно, так даже легче.  
Он последний раз посмотрел под ноги, отступил от края крыши и улыбнулся.  
– Хочу посмотреть на твой суд. Ни за что не пропущу такой спектакль.


End file.
